Snivelitch
Snivelitch was a villain in the Madballs comic book. He was a hunchback with messy black hair, buck teeth, and a tongue hanging out who wore a blue sweater and orange pants. He assisted Dr. Frankenbeans, the main villain of the comic, in his countless attempts to capture the Madballs. Snivelitch is usually pretty stupid, but has occasionally helped his master come up with plans to defeat the Madballs(usually by accident). Family In the third issue, a picture of Snivelitch's mother can be seen. Snivelitch's mother looks just like him, suggesting that his mother loved him. In the eighth issue of the comic, Snivelitch mentions that his father used to give him the pet name "Get Lost", humorously implying his father never liked him. Appearances *Issue 1- He is first sent to capture the Madballs after Frankenbeans discovered them. After he fails, Dr. Frankenbeans punishes him by smashing a bottle of champagne over his head. *Issue 2- After Dr. Frankenbeans returns to his lab at R.U.I.N.(Research Unlimited In Neucleonics), he is angered to see Snivelitch take over the lab in his absence, but forgives him. Upon meeting Miss Tic the Mystic, he falls madly in love with her. *Issue 3- When Frankenbeans finds out how the Madballs came to be, he attempts to create his own Madballs. After a series of failures, he orders Snivelitch to dispose of the samples of toxic pond water and some bowling balls he needed to get rid of. In doing so, Snivelitch inadvertently creates the Badballs. *Issue 4- Snivelitch notices that Dr. Frankenbeans has lately become obsessed with his hatred towards the Madballs. When he fails to get his master to get his mind off the Madballs, he instead indirectly gives Frankenbeans an idea when he mentions there may be some rubber balls still in the alley from the day the original Madballs were created. As a result, they create a new set of Madballs. However, they turn against their creators and side with the original Madballs. *Issue 5- In the first story, he helps Frankenbeans create the Super Madballs. Like the second set of Madballs before them, the Super Madballs betray Dr. Frankenbeans and team up with the original Madballs. In the second story, he reveals to the Madballs that his master has been hypnotized into forgetting his feud with the Madballs. Unfortunately, Frankenbeans remembers the Madballs all over again after Snivelitch accidentally creates the Vegeterribles. *Issue 6- Dr. Frankenbeans creates one last Madball named Madbelle. Unfortunately for Snivelitch, Madbelle falls in love with him. *Issue 7- When Frankenbeans is tricked into thinking the Madballs have become evil, he makes bodies for them by removing the heads from Snivelitch's figurine collection and tossing the bodies into the toxic chemical pond that created the Madballs in the first place. *Issue 8- Snivelitch and Frankenbeans stumble upon the legendary Fountain of Youth and they use it to turn the Madballs Horn Head, Wolf Breath, and Touchdown Terror into babies. After Frankenbeans gets annoyed with the baby Madballs' antics, he throws them into the toxic chemical pond, restoring the Madballs to their true ages. The Madballs then retaliate against the two by dumping them into the Fountain of Youth and turning them into children. *Issue 9- He helps Dr. Frankenbeans break Miss Tic the Mystic out of jail so she can use her magic to recruit the Madballs' worst enemies. The crossword puzzle in the comic reveals that his first name is Simon, making his full name Simon Snivelitch. *Issue 10- In the final issue of the comic book, Snivelitch begs the Madballs to save his master's life after he falls unconscious and is infected by a loose virus. Category:Comic Book